User talk:FrAnCiScOsAuRuS
Five Dog (Talk) 16:15, September 4, 2009 wait i was wondering cause i did an edit on tactics for smoker on no mercy and it was changed by you even though it fell into the exact caption and i was wondering why RE:Do you still play left 4 dead? Yeah, I still play, but I don't really do versus all that much—or Matchmaking of any sort in most games. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 17:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Smoker changes Check the page, my friend. I moved the information under the more appropriate heading of "Good Ambush Locations". The line is shorter, but only to fit in with the other short points. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, you're editing fine. Keep it up. :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO!I am hungry and tired but i feel happy today....--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 ODST's Firefight is hell if you survive for too long,the Magnum was even more handy than the SMG.Originally i only got ODST for Halo:Mythic,that came with it,but now i'm finding Firefight much better,plus i Pre-Ordered,so i get sergeant johnson. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 12:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) We'll play L4D someday I swear it! We'll play someday. I see you online almost every time I get online, but the thing is, I'm helping my wife learn the game on offline mode. She's still pretty new. She also suffers from Anxiety, but she's getting over it with this game. Usually when I play online she's not playing with me, but I'm trying to fix that. Also, I seem to be suffering from a case of BHS Syndrome (Bad Head Set) since recently people haven't been able to hear me. My mic must be messed up. I've been playing for a few months, but thanks to all the advice from this Wikia I've been able to learn quickly. If you play with me, feel free to give me advice in game. I want to get better. kthnxbai! Krishna d 15:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I've added you, I'm gonna try and get online tonight as soon as I get home from work, which is aproximatly 4 hours and 20 minutes from now. However I might have to help with making dinner. Hunter Pouncing Great on the Hunter Pouncing because that's one of my weaknesses. I think the highest pounce damage I've EVER done was 6. Pathetic I know.Krishna d 16:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) KRISHNA D!!!!! YOUVE BEEN TRAINED I BLESS YOU WITH MY MAJICUL POWERS AND NOW YOU HAS A 23 DAMAGE POUNCE WHICH WILL LEAD YOU UP TO 2 MORE DAMAGE POINTS WITH MORE SKILL!BLESS YOU AND TAKE YOU SKILL AND PERFECT IT SO THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL KILL LIKE NOTHINGS KILLED BEFORE!!!!!!! Hey for some reason my posts in your blog aren't showing up. So I'll just reply here: You said "Did you enjoy the tips" I did, and I know they're going to come in handy once I practice them a bit more. I didn't get to play much after because I had to put the kids in bed, and I might not get to play today, but I'm anxious to seriously start putting them to good use. Oh and that's funny above. :p Krishna d 16:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) haha :P lookin forward to having you on my team sometime soon since most people dont know whats up with infected and how to use it so if you needing me hit me up on xbox live and ill most likely join you cause im training for l4d2--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Until you grow up and stop trolling, stay the hell off of my talk page, my wikias and my blogs, ok? Werewolfhell 16:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ahahahaha oh wow. Darkman 4 19:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) upset now cause the eleventy is messed up all together or upset cause i proved you wrong?--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 14:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) That Girl... Hey it me anyway you know that girl Zoeyiscute.When you called her a "Zombie Ho", Were you flirting or just saying that because you cant belive its a girl on a zombie website. Its not any of my business but if it isnt just dont reply to this message but just saying you can talk to me about it and other stuff OK--Phoenix Marathon 09:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I really should start learning to spell Believe--Phoenix Marathon 09:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) my love is for my love not a whore --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) no poser Trust me, i'm not a poser. i ride for fun an can do many tricks like ollies, kickflips, and boardslides. Let's not start something man. I thought we were buddies. wtf i didnt call you a poser??? i was talkin to werewolf of hell ??? i dont get it -_---FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Friend or Foe? You know "Werewolfofhell"? I saw that you two had alot of "war" comments there, u sure you dont me to kick is ass and Mr. Shadows? or were yous just play argueing heh, it reminds me of this show (A rude one not a sexual one.) these 2 sisters were on a table facing eachother and had computers and wrote to each other. The first one goe " You're a bitch" then the other goes"You're a fucked slut" and ends with the parents saying " Its good to see the children so quiet" lol. To be honest really they were pissing me off...--Phoenix Marathon 11:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) And I saw it on a L4D Eleventys blog...--Phoenix Marathon 11:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) lol sounds hilarious but yeah its ok hes just trying to seem more badass than he is--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) YO FrAn Nothing man! Ihaven't been on or awhile since a had to study for a crazy ass hard test. (since i go to Staten Island Tech (Aperently ranked 23 as the best school in the U.S.)i have to study. My schedule is really simple. Wake up, ea, go to school, come from school, study, skateboard, shoere eat, play L4 or other games/ watch tv or computer, sleep Thanks Thanks for the support man. If you need anything or want to just chat send me a message anytime! (sorry for all the errors in my last post, Was in a rush LOL) its cool man :D im chill like that--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 21:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) HUNTER... SMASH! D00D ever since you taught me to look for 25DMG points I've been finding them. For instance, I climbed up on the water tower on the Greenhouse level of Dead Air with another hunter. We waited for the smoker to pull someone off the ledge, then I lept and landed on another Survivor for 25 Dmg, and the other Hunter did as well. The boomer showed up from behind and got all 4 of them! It... was... AWESOME. I'm also starting to enjoy playing as the Hunter for the slick ability to run up behind a limping Survivor and incap them, and run!Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 14:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Mr. Franciscosaurs.... this wiki is for wiki-type stuff... NOT for blogs... when you make these blogs it causes difficulties. For example, the recent changes page becomes cluttered with your blog edits, and that makes it hard to catch vandals. So I would really appreciate it if you would not blog here... there are many sites for blogs. Thanks for your time. Crowbar 23:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Blog Posts This has gone on long enough. I now stand at the point that I cannot take it any longer. As the above user, Crowbar, pointed out, this wiki, like every other wiki, is for articles and information, not a for damned social meetings. If you contributed as much to the main-space wiki, my goodness, you'd be a valuable user! But no! No, that's not what you've done. Instead you've decided to take this wiki as if it were a social site and have thus spammed our recent changes with your ridiculous blogs and comments. Before your arrival, blogs were not a problem. Sure they got in the way at times, but they were bearable. If you actually helped out, I wouldn't mind your overbearing presence on the blogs as much. Let me point this out, and let me make it clear. In your edits, your total is a solid 403. Not bad. Or is it? When divided, it shows that over 300 edits are blog comments! Three hundred! That's absolutely appalling. And you know how many times you've contributed to the actual articles? 21 edits. A measly, pathetic 21. If you want to do social gatherings, go to another site. This is not the damn website for it. Don't believe me about those edits? Well look here. See it now, boy? Good. Furthermore, do you know how frustrating it is to come here, free willed, no pay, to work hard on writing new information, hoping to see what's happened recently on the wiki, only to see a wall of blog text? A sheer mound of useless blog rubbish, blocking necessary information. Let me show you! Look at those two pictures. See the difference? See the huge burden you're placing on all willing editors? My boy, this aforementioned burden is terrible. I used to be a very active contributor to this wiki, I used to edit dozens and dozens of times a day. Now I'm lucky if I get one edit in per day. Sure, I can mark it down partly to work and family matters, but in the end, the reason I'm not an active contributor any longer is because I was demoralized. All that text, those blogs and such, ruined me. As my job became harder and harder, sifting through more and more blogs each day to find actual edits, I eventually gave in. I could not continue. So my edit rate dropped like a stone. I've come back since then, to really try and keep working, but it's too much. All I ask... All anyone asks... Is that you stop making a horrendous amount of blog comments, and take your discussions to another website. I've said all there is to say. The rest is up to you. With blog-hating regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 00:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This really wants me to stop talking on blogs. Period. --VaultGuru 01:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ask was all you had to do :O and i contributed O_O but anywho if it bothered you that much why didnt you tell me earlier??? I dunno Hey, do you know how to create a user subpage? Do you have to write an article? --Phoenix Marathon 01:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Theres an ass You know Crowbar? Did you know he's an ass? Did you know I want to F***ING PUNCH HIS FACE IN?!? He's an real asshole, please dont make blogs, please dont make blogs I'd love to hurt or kill him. Did you have any back history on him?--Phoenix Marathon 00:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyway do you still know how to create a subpage or know someone that knows how to?--Phoenix Marathon 08:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I was creating this story called L8 4 Rescue and it was inspired from five dog's story Left 2 Die. I did ask him and he just said create a subpage but no instructions.--Phoenix Marathon 02:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm an idiot, sorry. I was too lazy to see what five dog said to me. Sorry I wasted your time...--Phoenix Marathon 11:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Signature You know how some people's signatures have other colors and are not exactly their username? (e.g Strong I signature: StrongIntellegent (Strong (Black) Intelligent (Red)) Yeah, how do you do it? Like how your signature is FrAnCiScOsAuRuS EaChOO is that what your last word was?--Phoenix Marathon 12:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Your Signature is FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO...--Phoenix Marathon 12:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Who's up for a little "copy & paste" from Jo The Marten? I think so. :Signatures (Along with the rest of the Wiki) uses a fairly simple HTML code. Adding colors uses a simple as word and it should look like this when used. To put it in a signature, you go to your user preferences and just put it in the box that says "Signature" then everytime you make a post on a talk page or forum, just put ~~~~ and it'll come up as your signature. If you'd like to glance at some more advanced methods of HTML, here are the codes for mine and Jo's signatures: --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) :Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So where's the the user prefrences or whatever? I've seen it before but dont remember where it is (please give me a guide starting from the home page)--Phoenix Marathon 08:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Pimp my Signature Like the new signature The Phoenix Marathon 09:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I did the basic way but yeah... another ass... Hey, wassup. I got a little impatient because no one was talking to me. Any way to the topic, did you know Nelo Angelo is an ass. On my blog he said "STOP SPANNING YOUR FUCKING BLoG"The Phoenix Marathon 14:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hack or Cheat? I discovered how to play versus or scavenge offline. First: You need 2 players and controllers. Second: Go to Scavenge or Versus' symbol on the main menu. Third: Go to play with Friends fourth: Do create a new lobby fifth: start the game sixth: enjoy! Do not tell anyone this but I wonder if anyone even knows? The Phoenix Marathon 10:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I know about it. I just wish there was a way to get it so that all the Survivors were AI controlled.... Attempting to make the lone player Survivor go idle didn't work out. Diachronos 12:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) DO NOT TELL ANYONE!!!!The Phoenix Marathon 14:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Well sir it aint no hack or cheat but atleast it allows offline players to obtain achievements so in fact it isnt a cheat or a hack but what it is is a simple way to start a versus without the clutter of all the other people. Oh and its also able to be done on l4d1--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I did that with my wife just a few days ago. Hey Francis, I see you online, but I don't jump in to play in one of your online games because I've been one of the many people infected with the L4D2 Lag. Sometimes it's not too bad, but usually it ruins the whole game. :/ Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 12:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 LAG... I agree with what you said on my page, the Spitter and Jockey are loads of fun, but one of my all time favorite things to do so far is the grab a survivor as the Charger and take them as far back as possible, forcing the others to have to back track or wait, giving my team mates time to respawn or whatever.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 17:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I've seen all kinds of crazy things happen. Like, the Jockey riding someone out of a window, or a boomer popping next to someone and forcing them to fall to their death. Even on the first level of Dark Carnaval, after getting past the apartments, a smoker pulled someone UP the slope while the Survivors were moving down. That's just crazy!!!! I've even been killed by a charger grabbing someone beside me, and the force of the charge forced me over the edge of a window ledge. (that pissed me off). I just wish I could live through the lag long enough to get anywhere as the Jockey. Most of the time I don't even grab the opponent!!!Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 18:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey about last night. My wife and I were online, but we were just "shootin' the Bull", in other words we were messing around because we were about to take off. I also wanted to get in some Realism mode time so I could see what it was like. Hey I have a proposition for you... it's a secret though so next time I see you on Xboxlive I'll shoot my idea past you. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 16:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC)